Père
by Kitsu63
Summary: Entre Dick et Damian c'est plus qu'une relation fraternelle, c'est de l'amour père-fils. Et tout le monde s'en est rendu compte à un moment ou à un autre.
1. Damian Wayne

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, évidemment, et je ne vais certainement pas aller les piquer à DC.

Ma première fic sur l'univers de Batman, prévue en cinq chapitres elle tournera autour de la dynamique de Dick et Damian qui m'a passionée. J'espère que vous apprécierez!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Damian

Si vous demandez à Damian qui est son père il vous regardera froidement comme si vous étiez stupide et prendra son temps avant de répondre, certainement se demandant si vous valez la peine même de vous parler.

Evidemment il finira par vous dire « Bruce Wayne » parce que Damian est fier d'être le fils du grand homme d'affaire et surtout celui de Batman.

Lorsque sa mère lui a demandée pour la première fois qui était son père, histoire de s'assurer que le petit garçon d'alors avait bien appris sa leçon, Damian avait répondu immédiatement et sans la moindre hésitation.

Lorsque les gens se demandaient, dans la rue, à qui était cet adorable petit enfant (ce qu'il réfutait avec énergie, il n'était pas adorable !) il ne prenait même pas la peine de leur jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard.

Si même la population de Gotham n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre en lui le fils de Bruce Wayne il n'avait rien à dire à de tels ignorants.

Damian était le fils de Batman et un assassin surentrainé.

Bien que ne connaissant que très peu l'homme le lien biologique qu'ils partageaient tout les deux était largement suffisant aux yeux du jeune garçon.

Il était le fils, le **seul** et **unique** véritable fils du protecteur de Gotham.

Pourtant, avant lui, Batman avait connus trois Robins qu'il considérait tous comme ses fils.

L'idée avait envoyée des frissons de rage et de dégoût le long de l'échine du jeune Damian.

Comment ces moins que rien osaient-ils se donner le titre d'enfants de Batman ?!

Le jeune Wayne avait décidé de les haïr, avait tenté de les détester de toutes ses forces, vraiment.

Que ce soit Grayson qui se croyait suffisamment bon pour reprendre le rôle de son Père ou ce Drake qui osait garder le nom de Robin même s'il n'accompagnait plus Batman comme autrefois.

Même le souvenir de Todd était une compétition pour le petit garçon qui se considérait en droit d'être l'héritier de Batman **et** de Bruce Wayne mais qui, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu, ne savait pas du tout comment s'intégrer ou agir envers le monde normal.

Sa mère ne l'avait pas entrainé à ça. Elle lui avait répété avec force et violence que les émotions ne servaient qu'à rendre faible et avait évidemment considérée que son fils ne pouvait lui désobéir.

Simplement ce n'était pas avec Bruce Wayne que Damian avait dût faire équipe. Non, il s'agissait de Richard 'Dick' Grayson.

Grayson qui vous souriait tout le temps, Grayson qui vous attaquait par derrière pour vous faire un câlin, Grayson qui l'avait envoyé à l'école pour le 'socialiser' disait-il, Dick qui venait stupidement le border le soir pour voir s'il avait besoin de quelque chose ou s'il voulait qu'il lui lise une histoire.

Dick qui était devenu son partenaire, et son mentor.

Alors que Wayne était absent ou se battant pour digérer la nouvelle de l'existence de Damian, Dick avait accueilli le garçon à bras ouverts malgré la sauvagerie de celui-ci.

Pourtant ça n'avait pas dût être facile pour lui.

Damian n'était pas aveugle, il avait vu les regards douloureux, la raideur dans les épaules musclées, l'hésitation, parfois, dans certains de ses mouvements. Et les regards de son Père parlaient eux aussi pour eux.

Damian en avait conclu que l'aîné des protégés de Bruce Wayne était incertain quant à sa place dans la famille.

Grayson ne savait pas toujours où il en était avec ses relations dans la famille Batman et son Père y était pour quelque chose.

Au départ cela avait rassuré l'héritier Wayne. Si l'aîné ne savait pas ce qu'il était aux yeux du Père il n'avait rien à craindre. Ni de lui, ni de Drake.

Et puis il n'y avait finalement plus prêté d'attention. Grayson appartenait à la famille.

Même s'il n'était pas toujours là, même s'il ne faisait pas les choses de la même façon que Père. Il restait un enfant de Batman.

S'ajoutait à cela que le jeune homme travaillant aussi sous le nom de Nightwing avait été plus présent pour lui que Bruce ou même sa Mère et Damian, à son grand désarroi, avait commencé à s'ouvrir à lui.

C'était comme un bourgeon de fleur qui avait attendu des années avant qu'un rayon de soleil ne vienne lui sourire, l'encourageant à timidement dévoiler ses pétales au grand jour.

Avec Dick Damian avait pour la première fois de sa vie eut la possibilité de _choisir_.

Grayson disait que l'on avait le droit de pleurer, Grayson ne condamnait pas la faiblesse, parce qu'elle était humaine, Grayson aimait s'amuser.

Il venait le chercher à la sortie de l'école pour aller en ville acheter des sucreries quand il venait à Gotham.

Il criait contre son Père, parfois. Et même si cela ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Damian il avait appris à ne rien dire, parce que, des fois, il arrivait que son Père soit dans le faux.

Grayson avait plus d'une fois attendu que Batman ne revienne de patrouille, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le pied tapotant par terre d'agacement.

Dans ces moments-là Damian était bien trop fatigué pour écouter de quoi les deux adultes parlaient mais il avait vu plus d'une fois les yeux inquiets de Dick se poser sur sa silhouette.

Lorsque Bruce avait repris sa place et que Grayson était retourné à ses devoirs en tant que Nightwing la séparation avait été dure. Plus dure que ne l'aurait cru Damian.

La seule chose qui avait aidé avait été de voir le jeune héro revenir au manoir Wayne les week-ends ou dans la semaine.

Aussi il était vrai que, si vous demandiez à Damian qui était son père, il vous répondra « Bruce Wayne ». Mais il pensera certainement « Dick Grayson ».

* * *

Premier chapitre terminé! La suite dans un ou deux mois, cette fois-ci du point de vue de Bruce Wayne, toujours sur la relation de Dick et Damian.


	2. Bruce Wayne

Second chapitre, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews et à tous ceux qui me lisent^^

Por Haro: Gracias, Espero que te gusta este capitulo tambien. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait d'erreur, il y a longtemp que je n'ai pas pratiqué mon pauvre espagnol.

For xzettax: You can say "Je l'ai aimé" but you can also say "J'ai aimé", don't worry I understand that it can be difficult^^

Et pour tous les autres: voici la suite!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Bruce Wayne

Bruce l'avait rapidement remarqué. Il n'était pas Batman pour rien.

Mais il avait été absent pendant si longtemps. Si longtemps que ce fils qu'il connaissait à peine s'en était retourné vers la seule figure d'autorité qu'il lui était restée.

Damian s'en était retourné vers Dick.

Il avait accepté le jeune homme en tant que nouveau Batman. Bien que les débuts n'aient pas été faciles ses deux fils avaient finalement trouvé un terrain d'entente.

Et Dick avait fait tellement plus pour l'enfant qu'il n'avait pût faire lui-même.

Il lui avait reconnu la place de Robin sans le moindre argument, il avait sut se taire et laisser le garçon dire ce qui lui passait par la tête quand il le fallait, il avait su remettre Damian sur le bon chemin.

Par des mots ou par des gestes, par des silences ou par des souffles, par des regards comme par sa voix il avait réussi à se faire obéir de Damian.

Il avait réussi à approcher Damian, à rentrer dans le monde noir et violent du petit garçon et à en ressortir.

Dick avait plus d'interactions avec son fils que lui-même.

Aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'il vivait à Bludhaven et s'en était retourné à sa vie en tant que Nightwing, Dick s'occupait plus de Damian que lui.

Comme tout les vendredi après-midi il était venu à Gotham spécialement pour le récupérer après ses cours et passer du temps avec lui.

Bruce n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait entre les deux garçons lors de ces moments ni même ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

Bien que triste à l'idée qu'il n'ait pas ce genre de liens avec son fils biologique, Bruce était heureux que celui-ci se soit finalement ouvert à quelqu'un. Et Dick était une personne adorable et si facile à aimer. Les gens s'attachaient à lui avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Lorsqu'il vit les deux garçons revenir du parc sur les écrans de surveillance il eut un sourire mélancolique.

Comme il lui semblait loin le temps où il faisait cela avec le premier de ses fils adoptifs. Ce n'était plus Dick qui tenait sa main, une glace trois fois trop grosse pour lui dans l'autre.

C'était au tour de Damian de connaitre cette expérience et bien qu'il n'ait pas le sourire de Dick à cette époque-là il n'en semblait pas moins…content ? Peut-être, peut-être pas…Heureux ? Il ne savait pas...Apaisé ? Certainement.

Une expression que Bruce n'avait jusque-là jamais vue chez le garçon.

Dick avait toujours su mettre les autres en confiance. Et il avait fait des miracles avec Damian.

La transition qui avait eut lieu lorsque Bruce avait repris le rôle de Batman n'en avait était que plus difficile. Ni le père ni le fils ne savait comment agir l'un avec l'autre et il avait rapidement fallu que Dick revienne.

A peine quelques semaines après son départ pour Bludhaven le jeune homme avait été prié de revenir dans la maison de son enfance par un Alfred, certes calme, mais néanmoins craintif quant à la suite des évènements.

La collaboration Bruce, Damian était loin d'avoir marchée comme il l'aurait fallu lorsque les deux Wayne devenaient Batman et Robin.

Réintégrant provisoirement le manoir familial Dick n'avait put que constater les dégâts.

Batman, considérant presque son partenariat avec le nouvel oiseau comme une cause perdue, avait, en dernier recours, laisser Dick reprendre le costume à ses côtés.

Peu à peu le deuxième chevalier noir de Gotham en revint à Nightwing, mais il accompagnait toujours le duo, donnant à Damian le temps de s'adapter aux différences entre les deux hommes, lui permettant de séparer Bruce de Dick, d'accepter le comportement dissemblable de celui qu'il nommait 'Père'.

Lorsque le calme revint au sein du Manoir et que Dick s'éloigna de nouveau il fit attention à toujours rester à portée de main, s'assurant que Damian ait bien son numéro de téléphone, revenant les samedis et dimanches…

Mais il avait fait encore mieux.

Au lieu d'installer Damian et les habitants usuels du Manoir dans une habitude il lui était arrivé de venir voir le jeune Robin en plein milieu de la semaine, sauvant le pauvre garçon d'heures de cours harassantes et totalement inutiles comme il les qualifiait lui-même.

Bruce ne savait que faire de ce garçon instable. Il lui avait bien fallu Alfred pour reconnaitre que l'école n'était, en effet, peut-être pas du plus utile pour Damian.

Hélas ! Dick avait dut choisir seul à l'époque, et il avait privilégié la sécurité de la normalité aux réelles capacités de Damian.

Alors le premier Robin comprenait bien à quel point son jeune partenaire pouvait s'ennuyer. Aussi faisait-il beaucoup d'efforts pour illuminer un peu le quotidien morose qu'il avait, de son point de vue, forcé Damian à supporter. Et c'était loin d'être compliqué.

Il était, après tout, le pupille de Bruce Wayne et par là même quelqu'un à qui on ne disait pas non. Les professeurs le laissaient gentiment emmener Damian, que ce soit le matin ou en plein milieu de l'après-midi.

« Bruce ? »

La voix douce et grave tira l'homme d'affaire de se pensées. Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard bleu pétillant de l'aîné de ses fils.

« Nous pensions sortir ce soir, tu nous accompagnes ? » Demanda Dick, ses bras agrippant fermement ceux de Damian pour empêcher le petit garçon de s'enfuir.

« Bien sûr. Où allons-nous ? »

« Au cirque ! »

La réponse vint immédiatement.

Bruce écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Damian qui boudait dans les bras de Dick et il eut un mince sourire.

Dick avait été un père pour son fils. Même si Damian et lui était liés par le sang c'était Dick qui avait élevé le garçon. En échange de quoi il semblait bien que la présence du jeune Robin avait pansée de vieilles blessures chez le premier de ses fils.

* * *

Ta-da! Bon, je sais que, dans la logique, au moment où Damian apparait dans l'histoire Nightwing n'est plus à Bludhaven, mais vu que des fois tout se mélange, on n'est jamais sûr. Et pis j'aime bien Bludhaven, donc tant pis^^

La suite le mois prochain.


	3. La League

Troisième chapitre et rebonjour à tous ceux qui me suivent!

Thank you all for your review and your support, I hope you will continue to like my story^^

_This time it'll be the Justice League's point of vue. _

_Este tiempo, es el punto de vista de la Liga de Justicia._

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : la League

La première fois que Damian était venu visiter la Tour de Guet plus de la moitié des membres de la League présents s'étaient demandés s'ils devaient fuir.

Tout le monde avait entendu parler, à un moment ou à un autre, des prouesses du nouveau Robin, de son prodigieux mauvais caractère et de son lien de parenté avec les Al Ghuls.

Ajoutez à cela la publicité peu flatteuse qu'en avait fait Tim Drake, aka Red Robin, et vous obteniez un savant mélange de méfiance et de crainte envers le garçon.

C'est qu'il n'était pas fair-play le petit ! On disait même qu'il mordait.

Enfin, les ragots habituels quoi.

Et tout comme personne ne disait jamais rien au sujet de Batman quand Nightwing était là, personne non plus ne critiquait Damian en sa présence.

D'un parce que le jeune héro avait du vivre et travailler avec le garçon et que, pour beaucoup, c'était largement suffisant sans qu'on aille encore lui en parler après.

De deux parce que les seuls qui s'y étaient essayés avait reçus un regard digne de Batman dans ses mauvais jours et n'avaient plus jamais osés en reparler.

On ne critiquait pas les enfants devant Nightwing. On ne critiquait pas Batman devant Nightwing. Et, **surtout**, on ne critiquait pas son partenaire ou sa famille devant Nightwing.

Traduction : si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à dire à propos de Damian il le gardait pour lui.

Pas encore connu que le jeune Wayne avait déjà une réputation bien taillée. Il aurait eut de quoi en être fier s'il l'avait su.

Et puis, un beau jour, Dick avait décidé qu'il était temps que le garçon découvre enfin la Tour de Guet.

Sans en dire un mot à personne il était allé chercher Damian au Manoir Wayne pour le prendre avec lui.

La surprise avait été générale.

Batman lui-même ne s'attendait pas à voir son fils dans les locaux de la League. Il avait jeté un regard noir de reproche à son ancien protégé et Dick l'avait soutenu sans sourciller. Ça n'était pas demain la veille que les Robins allaient commencer à avoir peur du grand méchant Bat.

Plusieurs héros s'étaient d'ailleurs fait la réflexion que ces gamins devaient bien être un peu fous pour ne pas craindre l'âme vengeresse de Gotham.

Tim, lui, avait fui dès le moment où il avait su que son remplaçant se trouvait dans les parages. C'était mieux pour lui comme pour Damian, à peu près chacune de leur rencontre se soldaient généralement par un combat.

Pour tous ceux qui en avaient entendu parler Damian était un garçon violent, asocial, autoritaire et insupportable en plus d'être dangereux et d'avoir récupérer certains traits de caractères propres à Batman.

Alors personne n'avait vraiment envie de rencontrer le fils Wayne. Wally avait un jour eut le malheur d'en faire la réflexion à Dick.

…

Il ne s'y était jamais réessayer.

Il avait ensuite eu l'envie soudaine de titiller le jeune garçon pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller et, sur ce coup-là, sa vitesse ne lui fut d'aucune utilité.

Après un œil au beurre noir et deux côtes fêlées il se promit de ne jamais se réessayer à cela non plus.

De plus, bien qu'il ait réprimandé Damian pour sa réaction les yeux de Dick riait tellement qu'il était difficile de le prendre au sérieux. N'importe qui ne réussissait pas à attaquer le très connu Flash à la première rencontre.

Le traitement de faveur n'augmenta pas la cote de popularité de Damian. Les préjugés étaient lourds, et ils avaient la vie dure.

Et puis les gens aimaient beaucoup trop Dick. C'était un peu instinctif, quand Nightwing était avec vous vous vouliez le garder pour vous seul. Les Titans l'avaient partagés en bonne entente parce qu'il s'agissait d'un petit groupe. De même pour la Young Justice ou les Outsider. Sans compter qu'à chaque fois Dick en avait été le leader.

Mais finalement, Dick était surtout quelqu'un de très indépendant, qui allait et venait à sa guise, qui avait une vie, des aventures, une famille.

En bref Dick connaissait bien trop de monde pour n'appartenir qu'à une personne.

Seulement, s'il avait déjà fallu du temps à ses amis et proches pour cesser de se battre à son sujet, Damian était encore loin d'être prêt à le laisser s'éloigner de lui.

Après avoir passé autant de temps seul avec Nightwing il avait fini par oublier qu'il y avait d'autres héros, d'autres personnes, ailleurs, qui tenait au protecteur de Blüdhaven.

Et il n'y avait pas pire possessif que Damian.

C'était pourquoi, depuis leur arrivé à la Tour de Guet, le garçon n'avait pas quitté son mentor d'une semelle, suivant Dick comme un petit garçon perdu, foudroyant du regard toute personne qui approchait Nightwing d'un peu trop près à son gout. Ç'en aurait presque était mignon.

Les esprits finirent tout de même par se calmer et tentèrent gentiment de se faire une idée de qui était réellement Damian Wayne sans se référer à leurs supposés. Ce qu'ils virent alors tenait bien plus de la réunion de famille que de héros en réunion de travail.

Dick gardait adorablement Damian sur ses genoux en riant aux bouderies du jeune Wayne. Tout deux levèrent la tête à l'approche de leur père et mentor.

Batman se permit l'ombre d'un sourire et sa main se posa sur l'épaule de l'ancien Robin.

La Batfamily sur trois générations. L'adulte, le jeune homme et l'enfant. Le père, le fils et le petit-fils.

Oui. Le petit-fils.

Damian était si jeune. Tellement jeune que l'on avait du mal à croire qu'il était l'enfant de Bruce Wayne.

Et Dick. Dick, jeune adulte entre deux âges. Dick qui savait si bien s'y prendre avec les enfants. Dick qui avait pratiquement élevé Damian lors de l'absence de son mentor.

Dick qui, aux yeux de tous, avait tout d'un père accompli.

« Pfou ! Avouez que ça lui donne un coup de vieux au chevalier noir de Gotham ! » S'exclama Wally en regardant la scène.

« Flash ! » Gronda gentiment Green Arrow.

Superman se contenta d'un petit rire avant de retourner à son travail. Ah ! Le petit Dick avait bien grandit.

« Ils sont adorables » roucoula Black Canary, sa tête sur l'épaule de son époux.

Le rire de Dick emplit bientôt la salle. Joyeux, plein de vie. Léger comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

Dans ses bras Damian râla pour la forme tout en se bouinant contre le torse de son aîné.

* * *

Comme vous avez certainement pu le remarquer j'ai écris "League" avec l'ortographe anglophone, c'est simplement parce que j'utilise le dénomination anglophone pour la plupart des héros et des lieux qui leur sont connus. Comme la "Justice League", "Red Hood", "Red Robin", ect... La "Tour de Guet" est l'une des rares exceptions en fait^^

La suite dans un mois!


	4. Roy et Kori

Après la League, les potes!

* * *

Chapitre : Roy et Kori

Il est mignon tu ne trouve pas ? »

Red Arrow haussa un sourcil à la question de Starfire.

Son regard fixé sur le petit démon assis raidement quelques mètres plus loin il pesa le pour et le contre d'un air dubitatif.

« Lui ? » Finit-il par demander en désignant le jeune Damian Wayne, le ton utilisé trahissant ses doutes.

« Ouiii » soupira la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Du point de vue de Roy elle semblait comme ensorcelée. Comment diantre quelqu'un pouvait-il trouver ce petit bout de danger 'mignon' ?!

C'était quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Lui et Dick sont si adorables quand ils sont tous les deux » continua-t-elle.

Ah ! Dick ! Ceci expliquait cela. Bien que les deux amants ne soient plus ensemble cela n'empêchait pas Kori de nourrir encore de tendres sentiments à l'égard du dénommé Nightwing.

Sentiments que celui-ci lui rendait bien.

Dick avait toujours su rester en plus ou moins bon terme avec ses ex, exploit que beaucoup d'autres personnes auraient aimées pouvoir accomplir.

En regardant de plus près Roy pût voir de la mélancolie dans les yeux de l'ancienne Titan. Et il n'y avait pas à chercher loin pour en connaitre la raison.

Les interactions entre Dick et Damian étaient une preuve éclatante de la relation qui liait les deux oiseaux et Kori, comme beaucoup d'autres certainement, enviait les liens qui s'étaient créés entre eux.

Elle enviait cette exclusivité qui s'était tissée autour du jeune Wayne, plus encore alors qu'elle avait elle-même pût connaitre une autre forme d'exclusivité dans les bras aimants et rassurants de Nightwing.

Elle enviait la façon dont Dick se comportait envers son plus jeune frère et, à un moindre niveau, elle enviait aussi la confiance aveugle que le jeune Robin avait placée en son aîné sans même s'en rendre compte.

Dick et Damian réagissaient comme des aimants l'un envers l'autre. Tantôt se repoussant, tantôt s'attirant. Mais sans jamais n'avoir aucune influence l'un sur l'autre.

L'arrivée de l'un causait toujours, **toujours** une réaction chez l'autre, quelle que soit cette réaction.

Etudiant de nouveau le visage et l'attitude corporelle du garçon Roy réfléchit à la question que lui avait posée Starfire.

Après de longues minutes à observer le futur Batman et à entendre son amie soupirer rêveusement à ses côtés il répondit finalement.

« Non. »

« Hum ? »

Sortant de sa rêverie Kori attendit que l'archer développe, ses yeux le scrutant curieusement. Red Arrow finit par continuer.

« Non. Pas mignon. Certainement pas. Jamais. Beau, un jour, peut-être. Sexy, s'il grandit pour ressembler à Dick où Batman. Flippant, surement. Mais pas mignon. »

Alors même qu'il disait cela le regard du nouveau Robin se posa sur lui. Un regard froid et sadique à la fois, promettant milles souffrances si l'archer venait à faire un faux pas.

Roy en frissonna presque. Mais comment Dick faisait-il pour le supporter ? Plus important encore, comment faisait-il pour trouver quelque chose d'adorable, de doux, de gentil ou même ne serait-ce que de bon chez ce garçon ?

A ce moment-là Nightwing entra dans la salle et toutes les personnes présentes purent voir le changement.

La tête de Damian tourna immédiatement dans la direction de la porte, la raideur dans son corps disparut et une véritable fonte des neiges eu lieu dans ses yeux.

En lieu et place du regard de psychopathe meurtrier se tenait maintenant le regard d'un équipier, d'un ami, peut-être même d'un…fils.

Une confiance sans borne, un peu d'indifférence pour faire bonne figure, une touche d'admiration et une étincelle d'affection pouvait se lire dans les yeux nouvellement humanisés.

Si Roy n'avait pas été présent pour voir le changement il aurait juré que ce Damian et celui qui le regardait il y a quelque minutes à peine n'étaient pas le même.

Nightwing se porta à la hauteur du garçon et lui murmura à l'oreille quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à « Alors ? Tu n'as embêté personne ? » avec un sourire en coin, ce à quoi Damian répondit par un « Tt » bien sentit.

Dick eu un petit rire avant de dire à nouveau deux, trois mots au garçon et de se lever pour partir.

Le fils Wayne se leva pour le suivre.

« Tu vois qu'il est mignon ! » Insista Starfire, toujours à ses côtés.

Red Arrow ne trouvait toujours pas l'enfant mignon. Néanmoins il devait reconnaitre que, ainsi, il avait quelque chose de…touchant.

Dick vint les saluer avant de repartir et en profita pour présenter Damian correctement.

Le petit démon leur jeta un regard digne de Batman et ne décrocha pas un mot, fermement accroché à son mentor comme s'il craignait qu'on ne le lui vole.

Kori, ravie de revoir son ancien amant et d'être présentée à ce petit garçon qu'elle trouvait si 'adorable', papota gaiement avec Nightwing pendant quelques minutes.

Finalement se fut Damian qui rappela à son aîné qu'ils devaient partir.

Immédiatement Dick reporta toute son attention sur le petit garçon, ce qui sembla le satisfaire. Avec un dernier sourire il s'excusa pour repartir dans la direction opposée, suivant un Damian plus que pressé.

« A la prochaine ! » Lui cria Roy alors qu'il passait la porte, ajoutant en mimant « P.A.P.A. »

Dès qu'il fut partit Starfire se mit à babiller sur l'adorable père qu'il devait être et la chance qu'avait Damian Wayne.

Sur cela Roy ne pût qu'acquiescer. Damian était vraiment quelqu'un de chanceux pour avoir réussi à récupérer Dick comme paternel.

Certes c'était encore un jeune adulte mais, à voir la façon dont il s'occupait du fils Wayne, il semblait tout à fait prêt pour être père.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Et je terminerai en bouclant la boucle...avec le point de vue de Dickie!

Au mois prochain!


	5. Dick Grayson Wayne

Merci FishesEatTrees pour son following.

Hello tout le monde! Nous nous retrouvons finalement, pour le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire, j'espère que le final vous plaira tout autant que les chapitres d'avant!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Dick

Dick était repartit de la League rougissant. Il n'avait pas loupé le mime de Roy et, même s'il appréciait s'occuper de Damian, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que ses actions le plaçaient dans le rôle type du 'papa poule'.

Bien sûr il avait une tendance à être un peu surprotecteur avec son plus jeune frère. Mais qui ne l'aurait pas été ? C'était encore un enfant !

…

Réflexion faite beaucoup lui auraient certainement dit que Damian n'avait rien d'un enfant.

Mais beaucoup ne le connaissait pas.

Dick avait vécu avec lui, avait travaillé avec lui. Il l'avait guidé, entrainé, conseillé.

Il lui avait fait connaitre les joies simples d'une vie normale, l'avait emmené à la patinoire et au parc d'attraction, lui avait fait faire la maison hanté et les auto-tamponneuses d'une fête foraine, l'avait inscrit à l'école et s'était montré présent à chaque réunion parents-professeurs.

Il avait vu Damian changer, apprenant à se socialiser, lentement mais surement, retenant finalement les bases de la vie en communauté.

Après dix ans à avoir vécu dans la violence, le danger et la menace le fils de Bruce connaissait enfin la chance de pouvoir faire confiance.

Alors, certes, les choses n'avaient pas été aisées la première fois. Les débuts avaient été hésitants et le chemin à faire pavé d'échecs. Mais jamais aucun d'eux n'avait baissé les bras. Batman et Robin, Dick et Damian avaient marchés côte à côte, subissant cette épreuve ensemble et en étaient ressortis plus forts, plus liés.

A partir de ce moment-là Damian avait commencé à s'ouvrir à lui, lui faisant confiance, enfin.

Bruce n'était pas là, n'était **plus** là. Et Dick était devenu son mentor, celui vers lequel il se tournait en cas de besoin, de questions, d'incompréhensions.

Dick était toujours là, solide comme un roc. Une présence inaltérable et inattaquable. Toujours prêt à rendre service, toujours prêt à rassurer. Toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui.

Et Damian avait besoin de lui. Aujourd'hui encore le petit garçon s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Incapable de supporter cette différence entre Dick et Bruce qui lui avait été imposée d'un coup il avait fallu que le premier des Robins revienne à la maison, s'installe de nouveau pour quelques temps dans le Manoir familial.

Pourtant le retour n'avait pas été facile.

Pétris d'habitudes que Damian et lui avaient tout deux développées ils s'étaient parfois retrouvés dans des situations, si ce n'est gênantes, tout du moins difficiles.

Il avait fallu du temps à Bruce pour considérer Damian comme son fils mais il avait finalement réussi.

Seulement quand enfin il se décidait à prendre son rôle à cœur, Dick était revenu et avait immédiatement repris sa façon de faire envers Damian.

C'est-à-dire vérifier ses devoirs, demander où il en était à l'école, rentrer dans la chambre du petit garçon pour s'occuper de lui quand il avait fait un cauchemar, etc etc…

Dick maternait Damian.

Le problème était que Bruce ne savait plus qu'elle était sa place dans cette histoire.

Oh ! Son premier fils avait bien essayé de se mettre en retrait quand il avait compris ce qu'il se passait.

Seulement on ne disait pas de lui qu'il avait la fibre paternelle pour rien.

Si un enfant avait besoin de quelque chose, si **Damian** avait besoin de quelque chose il ferait toujours passer ce besoin avant tout le reste.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il le ferait aussi passer avant les besoins d'un adulte.

Alors quand Damian le réclamait il était incapable de lui dire non. Qu'importe qu'il ne soit pas vraiment son père, qu'importe que cela mette Bruce mal à l'aise, qu'importe que sa relation avec Batman en souffre.

Petit à petit les choses finirent par s'arranger. Chacun trouva sa place et les avantages qui allaient avec et le nouveau duo Batman et Robin repartit de plus belle.

Nightwing continua ses fréquentes visites à Gotham et son chevalier noir tandis que Dick Grayson continuait quant à lui de venir voir son père et son 'frère'.

Puis il avait finalement emmené Damian rencontrer la League. C'était plus une visite de courtoisie que quoi que se soit d'autre néanmoins il pensait que cela permettrait au petit garçon de se rendre compte de l'étendue des responsabilités de chaque héro.

Ses responsabilités, celles de Batman, de Superman, de Green Arrow et, un jour, celles qui seraient les siennes.

Dick voulait préparer son oisillon du mieux qu'il soit.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au Manoir Wayne ce soir-là il était très tard et Damian dormait comme un bienheureux, agrippé à son dos et ronronnant doucement.

Ne voulant pas réveiller Alfred d'un repos bien mérité il monta les marches jusqu'au premier étage dans le silence le plus absolu.

Arrivé devant la chambre de Damian il l'ouvra avec précaution de peur qu'elle ne grince et entra prestement. Là il déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit et entreprit de déshabiller le garçon de son costume pour le mettre en pyjama.

Réussir cet exploit sans le réveiller fut l'une des missions les plus dures qu'il ait jamais eues.

Une fois cela fait il l'emmitoufla dans les couvertures et s'assit sur le bord du lit, jouant un instant avec les quelques mèches rebelles tombant sur son front.

Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit à la vue de ce garçon lui faisant tellement confiance qu'il s'était totalement abandonné au sommeil, sûr que Dick prendrait soin de lui.

Déposant un baiser sur son front Dick comprit ce que tous les autres savaient déjà.

Ce petit garçon, c'était son garçon. Son fils à lui.

Son fils.

Perdu dans cette révélation Dick faillit ne pas sentir Damian bouger dans son sommeil.

Le jeune Robin s'agrippa à lui et le serra fermement, comme décidé à ne pas le laisser partir.

Et à cet instant Dick eut l'impression d'être le plus heureux des pères.

* * *

Voila voila, une page qui se tourne, sniff!

Bref, je poste aussi le premier chapitre de ma première fic sur Nightwing ce mois-ci, un peu comme une avant première car je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite (je travail tout le reste de l'été)^^ alors n'hésitez pas à venir voir cela.

Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire dans le fandom Nightwing, en français. Il s'agit d'une fic en 18 chapitres à peu près dans laquelle vous retrouvez Damian, Jason et Bruce. Seront aussi présents, selon les chapitres, quelques membres de la League, Tim, Kori et Roy (je les aime bien tout les deux^^).

_So...The last world: Thank you everybody for following my story and for all your lovely reviews. I hope to see you soon, on my Nightwing story or when I'll have the time to write something else on Batman (but I don't know when I'll have it though)^^_


End file.
